coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7691 (15th September 2011)
Plot Deirdre worries that Amy might be coming down with something and suggests Tracy keeps her off school. Tracy suspects Deirdre is trying to make her miss the appointment at the hospital clinic. Tracy wants to make a fresh start in London with Amy. Sean's hung-over and Marcus is less than sympathetic. They plan to go to an adoption open day. Steve calls in to the café to check that Becky is still on for their mediation meeting. Hayley thinks a divorce won't be the end of Becky and Steve. Becky hopes she is right. Tina and Matt kiss in the doorway of No.9. He wishes her good luck for her driving test. Deirdre asks Steve to watch Amy as she has some errands to run in town and Tracy is at the clinic. Tommy tells Tina that he paid Kirsty to speak to Tyrone. Astonished, she agrees that he needs to put Tyrone off her so he doesn't get hurt. Steve and Amy play scrabble. Lloyd tells Steve that he thinks Chris is giving Maria the runaround. With what feels like the weight of the world on his shoulders, he tells Lloyd that he can't take on anyone else's problems. Amy tells Steve that she saw her mum cry when they were in London. When Deirdre collects Amy she tells Steve he's a natural at being a father and how nice it would be for Amy to have a brother or sister. Admitting she didn't really need to go in to town she just wanted to remind Steve how good a father he is, Steve is left wondering if he should stop Tracy going ahead with the abortion. Carla embarrasses Frank when she tells his solicitor that she would like to check over the contracts for the Wilmslow house first before signing and she will ring him to let him know if they are proceeding. Becky feels frustrated and humiliated as she sits waiting for Steve at the solicitor's office. Steve races to the hospital clinic to find Tracy, only to feel totally deflated when the receptionist tells him that all of the day's appointments have been filled. Frank is sulking about Carla not signing the contracts. Frustrated that she hasn't said anything to him about the house since he asked why she wouldn't sign. Carla tells him that she would rather something with a bit more character instead of a new-build. Frank knows Carla is holding something back from him. Tina passes her driving test and is delighted when Rita offers to insure her on her car. Eileen notices Sean's lack of enthusiasm for the adoption open day that Marcus suggested they go to. Marcus tells Sean if they do manage to adopt they will have to get their own place. Sean doesn't want to move out of No.11. Becky tells Hayley that Steve was a no show. She just wants their divorce to be over and done with so she can start to move on. Eileen thinks Sean is burying his head in the sand and finally gets him to admit he's not sure about adopting but he is scared of losing Marcus. Steve apologises to Tracy for not being at the clinic with her. He is relived when she tells him that she couldn't go through with it. Carla is irritated by Frank's urgency to find their dream home after he organises another house viewing. She tells him that she is holding back as she wants a house that blows her away. Steve and Tracy attempt to call a truce. Steve tells her that he will support her every step of the way but they will never be anything more than just friends. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Nurse - Rachel Gleaves *George Eastham - Kevin McGowan *Secretary - Janet Bamford *Receptionist - Elizabeth O'Brien Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception desk and examination room *Solicitor's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tries to catch Tracy as she heads for her abortion, while Becky waits for him at a mediation meeting; and Carla falters when Frank's solicitor arrives with mortgage forms. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,470,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes